


A Place In The Sun

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: Vic and Lucas go on vacation to a tropical island. He surprises her on more than one occasion.





	A Place In The Sun

It had taken them ages to get to this point. Finally having the same time off to go on vacation together. Vic had chosen a tropical island in the middle of nowhere, no body from work would be around and they could just be themselves.

The first night was spent together all cozied up in the sheets of their hotel room. The next, they ventured out to a high rated restaurant and it turned out it was more for the locals in the area, not tourists. They took a long walk on the beach, of course he was shirtless most of the time. He wanted to make her fantasy vacation come true like she would his on the next they took together.

During the day it was another story. Vic would wake up bright and early and Lucas would sleep in, the opposite from their routine back home. Lucas had gotten them their own tour guide and they had arranged some fun activities to do. Each of them had their own time slot, which was somewhat followed.

The first one was in her top ten on her bucket list. So when they arrived early for once she was surprised. “You know this is number 5 on my list?” she questioned.

“No 5 on what list?” he said with his goofy grin.

“My bucket list. I’ve wanted to kite surf since my last proper vacation at 13.”

“Oh I know! Your brother may or may not have showed me your teenage bucket list.”

“You talked to my brother! When? He hasn’t talked to me properly since I moved out and joined the fire academy.” She said in surprise.

“Let’s just do this before we miss our spot.” He deflected.

Vic had the time of her life that morning. Lunch was delicious, the local delicacies were growing on her. Then it came to the afternoon, she just wanted to sit by the pool and read one of her books she’d packed, but Lucas had other ideas.

He ended up having to bribe her with more shirtless him when they got back. The next on her bucket list was scuba diving on a coral reef. They both had their own license so could go whenever they wanted. He hired the tanks and boat and headed out to the location their guide had mapped out for them.

The time they were allotted could be extended since she was so good at regulating her air. When it was time to come back up from the wonderful depths she had more than enough air to go back down. She had taken as many photos as she could to show her friends when they got home. It was amazing.

“Thank you. For all of this. I would easily just loved sitting by the pool and relaxing, but this with you is so much better.” Vic said as she clasped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

“Well I’m glad you’re enjoying your time here. I know we don’t have long left, so remind me what was No 1 on that bucket list.”

She placed her hands over her eyes to rewind he mind back to writing that list. She racked her brain but she couldn’t remember.

“I can’t remember what it was.” When she opened her eyes and removed her hands it all came back to her.

Lucas was down on one knee holding a ring box.

“You are not doing this right now!” she says in shock with happy tears forming.

“It looks like I am!” He grin widened. “Victoria Hughes. You are the light in my life that keeps me sane. You are my north star guiding me to my perfect destiny. I love you with all of my heart, every bone in my body and every cell that makes me human. Will you do me the honour of becoming this old sooks wife?” And now he was crying as well.

She couldn’t say anything, she was speechless. So instead she just nodded yes and picked him up kissing him intensely. They only reason they broke away was because of the cheering she heard. He placed the ring on her finger and went to grab the laptop. Vic hadn’t even realised they were connected via Skype to the station.

“You were planning this the whole time. And you guys knew.” She wipes her remaining tears away.

“I didn’t. I got looped in at the last moment.” Travis replies a little annoyed.

“Sorry Travis, but you would have spilled. We couldn’t have that now could we.” Lucas answered cuddling into his Fiancé.

“Congratulations anyway” “yeah congrats girl.” Her colleagues/ friends hollered.

“Well we’ll let you go celebrate. Don’t do anything stupid Luke, we need her back in one piece.” Sullivan exclaimed.

“I’ll try. Bye guys!”

“Bye” they all said in unison and then they rang off for a call.

They celebrated quite a lot that night. Only ending up going to sleep in the wee hours of the morning, which was actually pretty stupid seeing as that was the day they were due to go home. They packed up their stuff and headed to buy some gifts for their friends. It turned out little fridge magnets were the cutest gift they could find. They packed them up and heading out for the airport.

It was a surprise to both of them when they got their boarding passes for their flight back home. Someone, meaning her whole station, had upgraded them to first class with a celebratory champagne bottle included, they would make good use of that later.

They boarded and took their seats, but before the plane even took off they were lying in each other’s arms asleep.

“Sir, Mam. You can’t be asleep while we take off.” The flight attendant explained.

They wiped their eyes to wake themselves up long enough for the seat belt sign to go off. Then they could get back to resting their eyes.

-x-

It wasn’t long before shift started and Vic was handing out the gifts they had brought. They all wanted to see the ring he had brought her but it needed to be resized. She showed them as many pictures as she could before a call came in.

When she did have it back she did get the chance to show them. A lovely 5 karat diamond surrounded by four 1 karat diamonds and set in silver. It was a spectacular piece that must have cost a fortune.

They happily planned the wedding of the century together. It didn’t come without the odd few hiccups, but a winter wedding and his idea of a great vacation for a honeymoon was just perfect.

Mr and Mrs Ripley forever and always was encrusted on their perfectly matching wedding rings.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, it feels like ages since I've written a piece. please comment below. follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng for more vicley updates.


End file.
